Day At The Maul
by Cupcakes11
Summary: Clawdeen ruined her hair and had to stay at home for three days. To cheer her up, Frankie and Draculaura went to the Maul and bought her new clothes and accessories.
1. Clawdeen's Hair Problem

**Hi there! Cupcakes11 here for another Monster High fanfiction story which I am here to write a fic based on "Day At The Maul".**

**Enjoy!**

**Summary: Clawdeen ruined her hair and had to stay at home for three days. To cheer her up, Frankie and Draculaura went to the Maul and bought her new clothes and accessories.**

* * *

_(Monster High Theme Song Season Three)_

Morning has arrived as Clawdeen got out of bed, getting ready for school. After she was fully dressed in her normal attire, she goes over to the mirror, checking her face.

While she does that, she let out a loud scream, causing her siblings, Howleen and Clawd barging in the room.

"You're alright, Clawdeen?" Clawd asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Howleen added.

Clawdeen looks at them with a terrified look. Sure enough, her hair was completely messy which turns into a frizzy afro.

This made her siblings startled in a frightened way.

"Gee, what on earth did you done with your hair?" Clawd asked, "Look at you."

"I know, I know," Clawdeen said. "It's only because I been tossing and turning in my sleep, that's all."

"Then what are you going to do?" Howleen asked, "You can't go to school like this!"

"She's right, sis." Clawd said to his middle sister, "You will get humiliated."

Clawdeen sighs, feeling defeated.

"Kids!" their mother's voice shouted from downstairs, "Hurry up or you all be late for school!"

"Coming!" Clawd shouted back.

"We'll be here any minute!" Howleen added.

"Looks like we got to go," Clawd said before he and Howleen walked out the door, "We'll tell Mom the bad news about you."

"Have fun." Clawdeen said, sadly. Once they were gone, she grabbed her cell phone from the trunk and begin to text-messaged Frankie and Draculaura to let them know that she had to stay home for three days.

* * *

Later in high school...

Frankie is shown in the hallways, feeling her cellphone vibrate from her red and black handbag. When she pulled it out, she got received a text message from Clawdeen. It said:

_Just to let you know, I'm staying home for three days because of my fever. Please go on without me._

"Aw, poor Clawdeen," Frankie said after she puts her cell phone away in her handbag. "I felt sorry for you."

"She sent message for me too!" a voice shouted.

Frankie turned to see Draculaura running towards her with a pink cellphone on her hand.

"That's funny." the Frankenstein girl said, "If Clawdeen is sick, what are you supposed to do without her?"

The bell rang, signaling all the ghouls to the classrooms.

"I'll tell you later," Draculaura said as she and Frankie walked together, "I know the way to cheer her up."

"How?"

* * *

**End chapter**

**There will be a part two version of this as I started to do a final chapter.**

**Please review.**


	2. To Cheer Her Up

**Final and second chapter of "Day At The Maul"!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_(Monster High Theme Song Season Three)_

After going boring classes, Frankie and Draculaura were at the maul as they begin discussing things over for a plan.

"All right, our plan for today is buy gifts for Clawdeen," Draculaura explained.

"And then what?"

"Then we go to her house to surprise her,"

"Now you're talking!" Frankie exclaimed, "Let's go!"

Much later, they both walked out of the building with shopping bags on both hands before heading straight to Clawdeen's house.

Clawdeen is seen opening her door to see Frankie and Draculaura in the front porch with happy looks.

"Hi, Clawdeen!" Both ghouls said.

"W-What's all this?" Clawdeen asked, surprised before glancing at the shopping bags they were holding, "And what's with all this stuff."

"These are for you," Draculaura said, giving the bag to Clawdeen.

"For me?" the werewolf felt confused. "But why?"

"Well, it's a very long story," Frankie said as she gives another one to her. "You don't really want to know."

This made Clawdeen letting out a small smile. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Frankie said, "That's what friends are for!"

"Including me!" Draculaura chirped.

"Yeah, that too."

After they said goodbye to each other, Clawdeen walked back to her house while Frankie and Draculaura walked off together.

"Do you think Clawdeen like the gifts we gave her?" Draculaura asked.

"We'll see if she likes them." Frankie said, "We'll see..."

**The End**


End file.
